


Baby-Sitters Club

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael and Alex babysit Alex's nieces one afternoon.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Baby-Sitters Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from an anon prompt on tumblr: For the Malex prompts, could you do Alex being an uncle/ godfather to a baby or kid and Michael being heart eyes over it. 
> 
> We've never met Clay, obviously, but I like to think he's not the absolute worst.

"Are you sure that's how that gate is supposed to work?"

This was the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes Michael had asked Alex about the baby gate they'd set up blocking their kitchen off from the main living room area. Alex rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned back on the couch.

Michael was pacing the room and continuing to make sure any potential kid unfriendly items were put away (they were) and double-checking the corner guards they'd put on the large coffee table. His concern was cute, but it was also starting to drive Alex a little crazy.

"Michael," Alex spoke calmly, hoping to get Michael to slow down for a moment. "We've baby-proofed this whole house, okay? Everything is safe. Plus, Rose is five, and Madison is six months old. I'm not sure what shenanigans they can really get into."

Michael nodded like he heard Alex, but that didn't stop him from continuing to sweep the floor with a curious eye, no doubt making sure there wasn't a random nail or cord in plain sight.

Alex shook his head with a soft laugh and went back to his phone, where he was combing through his emails. He noticed it was almost ten, and Clay would be there any minute to drop off his two little girls to spend the day with Uncle Alex and Uncle Michael.

When he called two weeks ago to ask Alex if he'd be available for babysitting duties, Alex froze a bit under the weight of the question. The relationship between him and his oldest brother had been slowly improving since their father's death nearly two years ago, but it wasn't as if they were suddenly the best of friends. Plus, he hadn't spent much time with the older child, Rose, and would be meeting the baby, Madison, for the first time that day.

While Alex was apprehensive, Michael sprung into action and came home the next morning after Clay's request with all the necessary tools to make their home fit for children. It had been sweet watching Michael open up shopping bags full of toys and books, assuring Alex that this was a good investment, as now they had all these items for the future, in case they were asked to babysit again.

Alex thought that was unlikely given Clay didn't live in New Mexico, but he let it go because he could see how excited Michael was. But now that the day was here, Michael was losing his cool a bit, and Alex was just ready to get the show on the road.

When the doorbell finally rang, just after ten, Alex walked over and opened to door to see his eldest brother with a sleepy brunette on one arm and a car seat in the other. Alex took the car seat from him and motioned him inside.

"Hey brother," Clay said as they entered the living room. Clay caught sight of Michael standing awkwardly in the center of the room and gave him a little head nod before depositing Rose down on the couch, where she continued to snooze away.

"Hey. She conk out on the ride over?" Alex asked, motioning toward Rose. He placed the car seat down on the table and starting to unbuckle Madison.

"Yeah. She got up at six and was bouncing all over the hotel room for like two hours. The second she got in the car, she was out," Clay said before shaking Michael's hand and giving his brother a soft tap on the back as he extracted Madison from the seat. "Let me get their bags from the car. I'll be right back."

As Clay left, Alex placed a semi-fussy Madison to his shoulder, gently bouncing his body, hoping to soothe her whining. He felt uncomfortable and entirely out of his element, and Michael must have sensed it because he swooped in a few seconds later and offered to take her so he could have a few minutes to talk with Clay, who'd come back in with a handful of stuff.

"Now, this is a pack and play. The instructions are inside, and it's super easy to put together. You can lay Maddy down in there when she's ready for a nap, which will probably be soon," Clay remarked, leaning the bag up against the back of the couch. "And Lydia went overboard on packing their bags. There's lunch in here, three changes of clothes for them both and some toys. Maddy isn't going to do much beyond cry, sleep, eat, and poop. But Rose can be a little bit of a handful. She asks a lot of questions, and she always wants someone to play with her."

Alex took the bags from Clay and took in the information he was receiving with a painted-on smile. "You'll be back around six, right?"

Clay laughed before pulling his brother into a hug that proved difficult to maneuver as Alex now had two heavy bags on his shoulders. "We really appreciate you guys doing this. I wanted to show Lydia some of my old desert spots, and well, it's easier to do that without the kiddos."

"It's not a problem," Michael chimed in, joining the brothers. Madison was resting comfortably on his shoulder, head nestled against one of the elephant print receiving blankets Michael had picked up the other day.

"A natural!" Clay exclaimed. He squeezed Alex's shoulder one final time before making his way out of the house.

Alex placed the bags down on the floor and then turned to Michael, who was cooing gently into Madison's ear. "Now what?"

***

The morning went by in a flash.

Madison was content to stay fixed to Michael's shoulder, brown eyes wide open and taking in all of her surroundings but not making much noise. Michael loved the feel of the small human attached to him, and even though she seemed to be perfectly fine and no longer fussy, he was loathed to put her down, so he just carried her with him.

After about an hour, Alex left them to get lunch started, and while he was gone, Rose finally woke up.

"Hey there, Rose," Michael said from across the room. He was walking around with Rose and telling her about the busted Chevy he'd been working on all week.

She stretched her small arms over her head as she sat up on the couch. "Hi. Where's Mommy?"

"Uh, your Mom and Dad went out for the day," Michael began, walking closer to the couch. "You're spending the day with Uncle Alex and Uncle Michael."

It took Rose a few seconds to process what Michael said and her new surroundings, but once everything registered, her face lit up, and Michael's heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the cuteness. "Can we play a game?"

Michael laughed and slowly sat down on the couch next to Rose, clutching Madison a little tighter to not jostle her too much. "Sure, we can. Let me get your Uncle Alex. He was just in the kitchen, getting some lunch together. Are you hungry?"

Rose shook her head, her pigtails practically whipping her in the face. "No. I want to play a game. Uncle Alex!"

The shriek in Rose's voice made both Michael and Madison jump a bit, and within seconds Alex was speed walking into the room and unlatching the gate.

"Rose! You're up. I was getting-" He got cut off by the force of the five-year-old, who sprinted fifteen feet and then jumped onto Alex, who had to brace himself on the wall. "Well, hi."

"You want to play a game with me?"

Alex set Rose down on the floor. "Okay. One game and then we'll eat lunch. Deal?"

"Deal!" Rose yelled, jumping up and down and squealing.

Alex walked fully into the room and went for a chest in the corner Michael had filled with all kinds of toys, including a few Barbies and baby dolls, which Clay had informed them were Rose's favorites. There was also a Lego set and some other random toys that Michael found in the toddler section.

Alex pulled out two baby dolls, and Rose yelled when he handed her a doll with long brown hair and big chestnut eyes, not unlike her own. "What's her name?"

"Uh," Alex stammered, seeking Michael's eyes.

"Her name is Lulu," Michael said sweetly. "And the other one is Bella. Why don't you guys come play on the couch? I'll put Maddy down and get the food together."

Rose took the dolls and collapsed on the couch, putting Lulu down next to her. She grabbed the throw blanket off the top of the couch to cover her up.

"Here, let me help you." Alex made his way over to Michael and leaned forward to take an almost asleep Madison off his chest. He cradled the small child, staring down at her innocent face and the way her little lips smacked together as her eyelids fluttered open and shut, losing the fight against sleep.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Madison Manes," Alex whispered before placing a quick kiss on the crown of her head. He walked over to the pack and play he'd set up right after Clay left and put Madison down on her back. He covered her with a soft blanket, also courtesy of Michael's shopping trip. He stood by the side of the sleeper for a few more minutes, taking in the sight.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Uncle Michael!" Rose half-whispered and half-screamed. "Why do you look like that?"

Alex turned around at Rose's words and saw Michael looking straight back at him with a loopy grin on his face and glassy eyes.

"Um, just looking at your uncle. He's, well, he's just everything," Michael replied, still looking at Alex and willing him to see just how much he loved him at that moment.

"He's okay," Rose said, getting back to running her hands through Bella's long black hair. "Can we play now?"

Michael finally looked away from Alex to scoop Rose up in his arms, which had her howling and laughing. Alex looked back at Madison, who was still happily asleep, before joining his love and his niece on the couch.

***

"I'm exhausted," Alex said as he leaned against the kitchen counter and ran his hands through his hair.

Clay and Lydia picked up the girls around six and stayed for a cup of coffee before it was time to take the little ones to bed. Rose whined and cried and asked specifically for Uncle Michael to come back to the hotel and put her to bed, but Clay was able to lure her away with the promise of souvenirs they'd purchased for her, which got her to leave without launching into a full-on tantrum.

"I know. But damn was it fun," Michael smirked, cleaning out the last coffee mug and setting it on the drying rack.

"You were so good with them. You had Rose wrapped around your finger. I'm not so sure about me, though."

Michael dried his hands off on a nearby hand towel before wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders. "You were great, baby. Rose adores you. Madison does, too."

"I-I know you want kids in the future, Michael. I'm just scared I won't be like you. Everything comes naturally to you. And it just doesn't for me," Alex blurted out.

"Hey, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are an amazing uncle. You are fun, smart, thoughtful, and you took such good care of Rose and Maddy this afternoon. You will be an amazing father someday. There is no doubt in my mind," Michael said into Alex's hair, laying a kiss there as well.

"How are you so sure?"

Michael pulled away from Alex, only to grab both his arms and crowd into his body. "You're the man who gave a kid he didn't know a warm place to sleep. You're the man who takes care of all his friends, at times, to the detriment of your feelings. You're the man who loves me unconditionally and makes me feel that love every single day. That's why I'm so sure. I know your heart."

Alex cupped Michael's face in his hands, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Let's go to bed, Uncle Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
